The present invention relates to gate circuits, and in particular to MOS gate circuits suitable for fabrication by integrated circuit techniques.
Existing integrated logic gates often employ field effect transistors as internal load drain devices, thereby requiring that a bias current from a power supply be supplied to the circuit logic. The energy supplied from the power supply is dissipated on the circuit chip, limiting the packing density obtainable. Also more than the minimum number of circuit devices are employed. A further disadvantage is that the necessary power supply leads increase circuit complexity.
A specific object of the invention is to provide a field effect transistor gate structure wherein the only current required by the circuit is that supplied to an output load device which is driven by the circuit.
A further object of the invention is to provide a field effect transistor gate structure wherein the only current required by the circuit is that supplied to an output load device which is driven by the circuit, and wherein said output load current is supplied by the inputs to the circuit.